kur and his twin
by Blaze Grayson A.K.A Ice Flame
Summary: 13 years ago the saturday family lost there daughter and there are so glad to hear that blaze has been found but this happy celabration attraks some unwanted attention from argos.
1. Prelude

_**Kur and his twin**_

**Prelude**

Blaze: Hello everyone. This is my first secret Saturday fan fiction, and I would like to introduce Zac Saturday.

Zac: what the… where am I?

Blaze: well duh you're in my fan fiction.

Zac: oh so what am doing in here?

Blaze: well my fan fiction needs a main character.

Zac: cool, I'm that amazing.

Blaze: you're not just amazing, you're adorable.*gives a kiss on the cheek*

Zac: *blushes* um well… thanks.

Blaze: anyway back to my fan fiction.

It was just an average day at the mall; I was looking for an outfit for my birthday as it was tomorrow. When all of a sudden I heard a very strange sound. It was like a wolf's cry and then I heard a boy scream. At this point ever one in the mall was running and screaming, so after everyone was gone, I went to see what was going on. When I finally got in I good place I sore a kid no older than me with jet black hair and a white star. He wore yellow sweatpants, an orange shirt with an "S" on the front and he had this thing in his eyes were black however he was glowing orange. Before I sore anything else the kid was being thrown in my direction and before I could move he landed on me. And then all of a sudden my head was throbbing. I shrieked at the excruciating pain. The agony was so awful I lose consciousness. The last thing I remembered was someone shouting 'ZAC' and a woman with white hair kneeling over me.

Zac: wow who was that?

Blaze: well duh it's a surprise.

Zac: please please please can you tell me * making the cutest face ever*

Blaze: sorry no can do.

Zac: fine. Cool is that a jet pack, it looks like Uncle Doyle's. *picks a jet pack up*

Blaze: NO don't my experiments sort of…

BOOM

*goes haywire and explodes in Zac's face*

Blaze: Go haywire and does that. *holds back a giggle* so can you please read and review thanks.

**oh and i dont own TSS i only blaze**


	2. chap 1: the moment that changed her life

**Chapter 1: The moment that changed her life.**

Me: hi, I'm back and I have a lolly.

Zac: why on earth do u have a lolly with you?

Me: cause there so delicious and they help me think!

*Zac takes my lolly*

Me: ZAC SATURDAY YOU HAVE UNTIL THE COUNT OF 3 TO GIVE ME BACK MY LOLLY POP!

Zac: ok ok here have your lolly

Me: thank you yeah my lolly *smacks Zac on the face*

Zac: owwww! That really really hurt *rubbing his cheek*

Me: well that teaches you not to touch my lolly again! Got it?

Zac: yes sorry.

Me: good anyway back to my story. Now say it.

Zac: fine Blaze does not own the secret Saturdays.

* * *

_The Saturday's airship, 2 hours ago _

A boy with salt and pepper hair strolled into a control room. Zac was so bored and so he went to see the scenery. "You all right mini-man, you look down." Said Doyle standing next to him as he was now living with the Saturdays. "I'm fine just tired" Zac replied with a yawn.  
"Why is that sweetie?" Drew asked looking worried. "Bad dreams?" she asked.  
"Ya I guess" Zac said with another yawn.  
"Zac go and see if you can get some sleep we will arrive in amerce in an hour ok?" said drew  
"ok." Said Zac and with that he went to his room and fell in to a dreamless sleep.

Zac's p.o.v

I was only asleep for 50 minutes and after I woke up I got some lunch. I had a ham sandwich. After that I went to the control room and found doc and drew. "Did you have a nice nap hun" Drew asked." Ya it was fine. Where's Doyle?" I replied "he got called away" Doc said instead of drew. As I was looking down from our airship the view was awesome. We were tracking a cryptid called the demonio lobo. It means Devil Wolf in Spanish, and that's where it's from. We have no idea how it came to America. But we have to relocate it to an unpopulated area.  
"Sweetie can you strap in please we are about to land" Said Drew  
"Ok" I replied and as she said that Doc lowered the airship and landed. We unbuckled and got Fisk, who was asleep, komodo and zon. "Come on guys lets go" I said.  
"Ok Zac we know your birthday is tomorrow and you want to go and get Wadi and Ulraj but calm down" said Doc while putting on his glove. Drew got her fire sword and I got my claw. And then we were of. About an hour later they were still no sign of the cryptid and it was 2 o'clock in the afternoon. "Come on Zac we have to keep looking for the demonio lobo before it causes all sorts of mayhem" said doc.  
"wase wis wrjghut" said Fisk. "I know he is right Fisk, I'm just tired" I replied with a yawn. "Maybe he is shopping." I said laughing; little did I know I was wright. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream. It was coming from a mall close by…

Blazes p.o.v

I was so excited as my birthday was tomorrow, so I decided to go to the mall to get a new outfit. There was nothing I like in the shop that I always go to. I look at my watch and it was 2 o'clock so I decided to go and get something to eat when all of a sudden I heard a scream. It was a woman and I thought that it was probably a woman's favourite shop had a sale so I just continued walking.

Zac's p.o.v

As soon as we heard the scream we ran straight for the mall. The demonio lobo had fiery skin with blood red eyes. Its nails as sharp as blades and rotting teeth were very sharp as well. It had horns on both sides of it head and a long tail. "ZAC try and get it under control!" shouted Drew. I tried my powers but all I got was a negative feedback and then it attacked. It was hard to move as people was screaming and running. Eventually it was just us and the cryptid. Drew attacked from behind with her fire sword and Doc from in front but that just made it even madder. I tried again with my cryptid powers and finally got a small connection. But just as I moved close it broke and the next thing I knew I was thrown across the mall.

Blaze's p.o.v

I finally got a good place to hide and watch the fight. There was a tall woman in an orange and black suit with white hair, she had a sword which strangely enough it was on fire. Next to her was a very tall man with white and black hair he looked half blind and his glove was glowing. And there was a boy there who had the same hair colour and style as me but shorter. He had jet black hair with a white star. He was wearing yellow sweatpants, an orange shirt with an "s" on the front and was holding this stick thing with a creatures hand on it. Oh and did I mention that the hand and his eyes were glowing orange. And then so were the creature they were fighting and the kid got to close and he was hit and was being thrown at me. The second he touched me my head was throbbing. I also noticed that he was hurting to and as I saw my reflation my eyes were glowing to. The pain was so agonizing that I passed out and so did he. The last thing I remember was a woman shouting "ZAC" and the man kneeling over me. And then the darkness took over…

* * *

Me: cliff hanger. HA!

Zac: well what happens?

Me: you will have to just find out. *nudges Zac*

Zac: what. Oh please read and review.


	3. chap 2: i have a what?

**Chapter 2: I have a what?**

*Me and Zac enter*  
Me: hi Zac  
Zac: morning Blaze  
Me: guess what?  
Zac: what?  
Me: I have a present for you  
Zac: cool I do to, you go first.  
Me: ok come on in you guys  
*wadi and ulraj enter*  
Wadi: Hello Zac Saturday  
Ulraj: Hi Zac  
Zac: wow hi guys thanks Blaze  
Me: no prob, now your turn  
*Zac hold out a massive lolly pop*  
me: wow thank you thank you thank you *blaze kisses Zac again but on the lip*  
Zac: *Zac blushes* your welcome  
Me: Any way back to the story. *cough**cough*  
Ulraj: oh Blaze does not own TSS just blaze.

* * *

_Back on the Saturdays airship_

Blazes p.o.v  
I heard voices as I was coming to but I didn't open my eyes.  
"Drew I just can't see it like you do, I can't see blaze in her face. She ran away in New York and even though I wish it was her... I just don't see it" said a man's voice I didn't recognise." Then how do you explain how when she and Zac touched her eyes were glowing as well, trust me hun it's her. I just know it" replied a woman's voice. Who were they talking about and how did they know my name. It was all a mystery. And then I felt her warm hand touch my cold one, then I drifted back into the darkness.

Time had no meaning until I woke up. I had just woken up from a nightmare. I was running from this beast and I tripped and fell into the everlasting pit. I screamed as I woke up and so did the kid that wacked in to me in the mall; he was lying down on a separate bed, next to mine. Where was I? It looked like a hospital." Who are you and where the hell am I?" I shouted as two people came running in. "sweetie just relax, you're safe. My name is Drew Saturday. This is my husband Doc and my son Zac. "Said Drew calmly. "We found you and Zac unconscious and so we brought you to our airship." She continued.  
As soon as I calmed down I ask the question I feared the most. "What is going on and why was it when I touched him, my head was throbbing and my eyes were glowing orange?" I asked  
"To be honest we don't know" replied Doc.  
"Let's start with your name? We have told you our so" asked Drew.  
"Um my name is Blaze, I live with my adopted mum, I lost my parents in New York when I was young and that's where my mum found me." I said.  
"Blaze when is your birthday?" Drew asked me. Before I could answer I looked at my watch it was

1 o'clock in the morning and today was my 16th birthday.  
"Well, today I turn 16. Sadly that was the only thing I could remember when my mum found me that and my name, Blaze S." I answered. As soon I said that last word Drew came and hugged me for a random reason.  
"Um Drew ca..n…t. b... …h." I said and with that she let go. I noticed she had tears in her eyes. " What's wrong Drew?" I asked.  
"Blaze 13 years ago we were in New York and we lost our daughter." Drew replied. I was afraid to ask but "what was her name" I said.  
" Her name was ….. Blaze" Drew whispered. And I knew what that meant. I had found my birth parent and I even had a twin brother. I was filled with joy and I hugged Drew. Once I released her Zac was looking at me and my face was filled with tears. Just then Drew stood up. "Zac sweetie, when you were born you had a twin sister. We called her blaze but when you were both 3 and this was before we found Fisk, we went to New York for Cryptid business. While we were fighting the cryptid you and your sister wondered off for. By that time the cryptid was gone, so were you and your sister. We searched and searched until we heard a cry and we found you in a back ally crying and your sister was gone we thought she was killed and it hurt us to have to stop looking for her. And we never saw here again until today." And with that Drew finished.  
"I have a sister" Zac said and smiled at me with hope and joy in his eyes. I returned the smile and ran to hug him and my family. After all these years searching and hope that my birth family would find me my one true wish had come true.

Zac: I have a sister!  
Me: well duh, so what do u think?  
Wadi: I really like it  
Ulraj: same here  
me: aww well thanks. So Zac do you like your present?  
Zac: yes thanks  
me: do you want another one?  
Zac: sure *Blaze give him a cortex disrupter* cool do you have any targets?  
Me: sure *Blazes flicks a switch and targets come up*  
Zac: cool let's test this baby out.  
BOOM!  
Ulraj and Wadi: Hahahahahahahahahaha nice one Blaze.  
Me: thank you all *Zac has an angry face on* Um Zac calm down it was a joke  
*but it was too late Zac begins to chase Blaze and she screams*  
Wadi: guess I better do it. Please read and review.  
Me: HELP…..ME… PLEASE….


	4. chap 3: questions

**Chapter 2: Questions**

Me: Hi *looks both ways for Zac* how you doing  
Wadi: hello, I am fine. Why do u look so scared?  
Me: um Zac is still looking for me.  
Zac: hello Blaze * blaze jump up*  
me: hi are you still mad at me?  
Zac: who me? No I have forgiven you oh is it alright if Fisk and komodo is here  
me: sure.  
Zac: thank you. Guys get her. *Fisk, komodo and Zac begin to chases blaze*  
Ulraj: what did I miss. *Ulraj jumps out of Zac's way just in time* I see that blaze is practicing her running.  
Wadi: I guess I better say it. Blaze does not own TSS just her charters  
me: hope….you….enjoy….HELP

* * *

Blazes p.o.v

My head was running wild with question that I wanted to ask my new family but all I did was hug them and cry. And then I realised that a pair of red eyes were looking at me from behind them. My Kun Fu skills finally kicked in and I did a back flip and landed on the beast. "Who or what are you?" I asked in a straight voice. Instead of him replying my brother Zac did. "Um Blaze that's Fisk don't worry he wouldn't hurt a butterfly, he is my brother. And that is komodo and zon" he said.  
"Hold on what?" I asked.  
"pfewese wan yduo grrt ogf " said fisk. (Please can you get off?) And then I realised that I was still on Fisk, "Sorry, um I see Fisk and Zon but where's komd...o ouch hay what the hell what was that" I said rubbing my leg. Just then a lizard was on my leg. So I kicked him off really hard and he landed on doc. "Sorry doc" I said pulling komodo off him. Just then drew said "um Zac why don't you show Blaze around the air ship, while I have a chat with your father."  
"ok mom, come on blaze." He said.

I was so excited that today was not just OUR birthday, I had found my family. Zac lead me through this door and in to his room. "So what your favourite colour" Zac asked me. "Black and red yours" I said,  
" orange. So where did you learns those cool Kun Fu moves." asked Zac.  
"Oh I do karate in school and I go to Kun Fu lessons with my mum" I replied. My turn to ask the questions. "Not to be rude but who are you people? And what's a cryptid." I asked.  
"Umm well cryptid all the strange, exotic creatures that regular science doesn't believe in... at least, not yet. Anywhere there's a secret left to uncover, the Secret Scientists have someone working on it. And the cryptids... that's what _we_ do. Any size, any kind, anywhere in the world we get the call. And we relocate it to an unpopulated area. Me and you we are half cryptid, that's why our eyes were glowing and did you feel what the cryptid felt when it happened?" he asked  
"ya sort of. So what are we?" Zac just looked at me and mumbled the word 'Kur' before I could asked what was Kur Drew and Doc came in with a cakes saying happy birthday Zac and Blaze. I could see it was home baked and it smelled amazing. Mine and Zac's face lit up and we blew the 16 candles out together. The cake was vanilla ice cream with chocolate icing. While we were having cake I found out a lot of things about my family like drew has a brother called Doyle, and that Fisk is a Lemurian and become the 'Kur guardian. My family had such an interesting life. It felt so good to be talking to my family. But then I realized that my phone was buzzing. It was my best friend, Raven. "Can you guys just excuse me for 2 seconds please" I asked doc and drew. They nodded and I answered. "AHHHHH babes where are you I have like been calling all night" she shouted in my ear.  
" ray-ray I'm fine and sorry I was a bit occupied, if my mum asks can you tell her I am at your house please." I begged her.  
" why where are you?" she asked  
" I will tell you later please I will be in the smoothie café in an hour please meet me." I said  
"fine babes sorry got to go love you" she replied quickly.  
"Thanks see you in a few love you too." I said before she ended the call.  
" um I'm sorry but I have to go" I said getting my things. And then I remembered I am having a sweet 16 party today, and lucky enough I have 3 invites left.  
" hey I am having a party tonight, and it would mean the world to me if you came. Please" I begged. After the considered it drew spoke.  
" sure sweetie but only if you come here tomorrow and we will introduce you to the secret Scientists, ok." Said drew. I had nothing planed so I said yes. And hugging my family bye, I set of to meet Raven.

* * *

Me: ( out of breath from being chased) Zac please stop or so help me I will wright you of and umm…. star someone less cute.  
Zac: why? I've finished.  
Me: few thanks  
Wadi: hello Blaze but when do me and Ulraj get in the story?  
Me: soon don't you worry soon. Zac could you do it this time.  
Zac: nope  
Me: fine will this convince you * blaze kisses Zac*  
Zac: *he blushes again* ok review for Blaze Saturday  
Ulraj: humans I don't see the point.


	5. chap 4: raven knows

**Chapter 4: raven knows **

Me: (sadly) hi  
Zac: hi what's wrong  
Me: oh nothing, just that nobody likes my story.  
Zac: how do you know that  
Me: cause nobody created a review (a tear runs down blazes face)  
Zac: don't worry there probably so amazed by your story that they don't know what to write.  
me: thanks, anyway back to the ..  
Zac: got it. Blaze does not own TSS just her characters.

* * *

Blazes p.o.v

Great as I left the air ship it started to rain, so I ran directly to the mall and got a strawberry smoothie and some French toast. The crispy toast was just about to enter my mouth when I heard raven calling my name. I noticed she had a bag in her hand. She ran up to me and hugged and noticed that I had been crying, I always did wonder how she did it but still.  
" babes why were you crying and where were you?" Raven asked. I didn't know how to tell her, until I realized that Zac was looking for me with my phone in his hand. Ah crap, I must have forgotten it. And then i waved at him and he finally noticed me and came running.  
"Um ray-ray this is Zac" I began, when Zac interrupted me. "Hi, you forgot this at ours" he said. And he handed my phone and SMP (satellite mobile phone). I took both and popped them into my bag.  
"ray-ray this is my brother" I said she just looked at me and I continued. "And last night I was with my real mom and dad." I finished with a small grin.

After a couple of minutes I waved my hand up and down her face and then she blinked." He is your brother" she finally said.  
"Yes now ray-ray you have to promise that you won't tell anyone this until tonight please" I begged.  
" fine babes but how are you going to tell everyone about this?" she questioned, while I had already had a plan.  
" I'm not going to, YOU are. When everyone is there you are going to spread a rumor. Please" I informed her of my plan. She just stared and nodded and then she started to look at Zac.  
" hi my names raven, so are you coming to the party?" she asked Zac.  
" hi raven and ya I am so I guess I will see you there." Said Zac and then he turned to me.  
" sorry sis got to go and collect some friends but I will see you later" Zac said, and then I hugged him.  
" see ya later" And with that he ran off.

I heard my stomach grow and I went and began to eat my toast. "So what's the plan for today and what is in the bag?" I asked raven after taking a sip of my smoothie. "Well, one it's your day but I would also like to hear some things about your new family, and for the bag, happy birthday bestie." She said. She handed me the bag and in it was the most fabulous dress I had ever seen. It was short black dress with red designs on it. I loved it, so I hugged raven and I decided that I would tell her a bit about my family. After I told her about drew, doc and Zac she had a couple of questions.  
" so babes what do they do and where does Zac go to school?" uh oh um I couldn't lie to her cause she could tell instantly so I told her part of the truth. " They are scientist and Zac is home-schooled, anything else?" I asked  
"No that's it so where to now?" she said as soon as I finished my smoothie. Even though I was unconscious for 6 hours I was so beat. "Sorry ray but I so tired can I come home for a couple of Z's" I asked already yawning. She nodded and so I left, wondering how to tell mum about the Saturdays.

* * *

Me: Cliff hanger again. HA HA  
Zac: someone's looking a bit happier  
*raven walkes in*  
Raven: hi  
Zac: hi what is that in your hand?  
Raven: oh it's a SMP I found it in Blazes lab under experiments  
Me: I wouldn't turn it on if i..*before blaze could stop raven she turns it on and it goes haywire and *  
BOOM!  
Zac: hahahahahaha that is so funny, the same thing happened to me twice ok so any way read and review.


	6. chap 5: the nightmare

**Chapter 5: The nightmare**  
me: Morning guys  
Zac: Hi  
Ulraj: greeting, may I ask if me or wadi is in this chapter?  
Me: sorry guys but don't worry you are in the next  
Wadi and Ulraj: YES!  
Me: oh and you too Raven  
*raven comes in*  
Raven: really cool. My turn *cough cough*…  
Raven: Blaze does not own TSS just her characters

* * *

Blazes P.O.V

As I was heading home I was wondering how I would tell my mum. As I passed the park I saw a poor little black kitten with white splotches on. The poor tiny kitten looked half-starved so I decided that I would take her in. I named her kitten. When I came near kitten to pick her up she purred in my arms and I set of the bus stop.

It took me 10 minutes to get to the bus stop. When I got to the bus it said no pets so I gently put sleeping kitten in my bag and got on. I moved to the back of the bus and found kitten still asleep in my bag. It took me over 10 minutes to get to my stop. As luck would have it the rain eased up and it took my no less than 5 minutes to reach me house. When I opened the door the lights were of and I found a note on the kitchen counter. It said 'hi sweetie, sorry but I will be a bit late in the morning I am going for dinner with the girls and will stay at there's. See you in the morning birthday girl. Love mom xxx'. I was deep in thought what I heard Kitten meow. I took that as she was hungry so I found some old cat food from our previous cat. I also gave her some milk. Then I decided I should call my boyfriend, Alex Davidson. I just hoped that I didn't wake him up.

Before I could dial the number I heard the doorbell ring. When I got the door I saw it was Alex with a box in his hand. When I opened the door he pulled me in for a kiss and I giggled. I looked up to his face; his blond hair was wet from the rain. I could just stare in his blue eyes forever. Again I was interrupted in thought by kitten's meow, I just giggled again. "Hi, happy birthday baby. Got you something" he said. And with that he handed me a small box. In it were the most beautiful necklace and ear rings in the world. The ear rings had bats on them (my favourite animal) and the necklace had my name on it incrusted with red rubies (my birth stone). I just couldn't believe what he got me. I just hugged him and kissed him passionately. And then I realised that he was still standing in the cold. "Huh do you want to come in or do you prefer outside?" I said smiling. He just nodded and I set the fire in our living room alight. While he got a huge blanket. I then made two cups of coco. We just sat there in silence being warmed by the fire. I gently rested my head on his shoulder and fell into a deep sleep.

_Blazes dream  
I had no idea where I was but I was running from something. It was night and I saw lights behind me. I was wearing jeans with a tank top and my necklace that Alex gave me. I heard someone calling my name, I recognized it almost instantly, it was Zac .He kept repeating my name but I just kept running. My head was pounding, I just felt so weak. But I knew the creature was getting closer. So I ran faster, but no matter the speed the creature was getting closer. I then saw an orange air ship above me. The hanger doors opened and in it I saw Drew. She let down a rope, but before I could reach it I heard this flute music and I covered my ears in pain. Even though my ears were covered I could still hear the sound. I screamed in pain. And then the music stopped and I just felt so weak.  
_And then I realized someone was shaking me and I woke up. It was Alex with a worried look on his face. "Blaze are you alright you wear shaking and screaming in your sleep. Where you having a nightmare?" he asked softly. I nodded and started crying and he just held me kindly.

_On the Saturdays airship._

Drew's p.o.v  
"Zac! Zac wake up" I shouted. But he won't get up; he was shouting and trembling in his sleep. He was defiantly having a nightmare and a wicked one at that. I shouted for doc and then he came running in to Zac's room. He looked just as worried and scared as I was. Carefully doc picked Zac up even though he was fidgeting. We were almost to the medical bay on the airship when Zac screamed so loud that Fisk, komodo and zon came up and by the look on their faces very concerned for their carefully placed Zac on a bed and checked his heartbeat and it was way of the scale.

_Zac's dream  
I was in a dark jungle at night. While Doyle was fighting Munya, I was chasing Blaze who was being chased by Argos. I had no idea why Argos was chasing my sister, but I changed from my path in the jungle and was shouting for Blaze, and then I saw her she was still running. Then I heard the airship and I saw my mom holding a rope down. But before me and Blaze reached the rope, I began to hear_ _the flute of Gilgamesh. The sweet sound is deadly to Kur and as a result me and Blaze collapsed to the floor in pain. We were both covering our ears but it didn't make a different. And then the music stopped and I fell into a pit of darkness._

Zac's p.o.v  
As I fell deeper and deeper in the pit, I woke up with a shock. I looked around and realize I was in the medical bay. Looked around I saw Drew and Doc with worried looks on their faces. I also saw Fisk, zon and komodo. I had no idea why I was here. "Um, hi what are you guys staring at?" I asked my parents. And then I remembered my dream. It was so life-like and it was almost like the ones I have been having. But this one was complete. "Zac were you having one of those nightmares you were telling me about earlier?" Drew asked. "Yes but this one felt real" I replied.

* * *

Me: cliff hanger strikes again. Muwahahahahahahhahahaha!  
Zac: really the evil laugh.  
Me: yes now say it  
Za: fine please read and please please please review thanks :p


End file.
